


your heart alone will keep us warm

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days are getting shorter and Thorin & Co. continue to move forward. As the nights get colder and the company pairs up to share warmth, Bilbo finds comfort in the last person he'd expect. A sort of evolution in Bilbo and Bofur's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart alone will keep us warm

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a Christmas fic. Movie!verse. Doesn't follow book or movie plot to a T other than they are traveling to the Lonely Mountain. Please excuse any errors as I nearly killed myself finishing this and had a pretty big hiccup (health wise) in the middle of writing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Bilbo no longer knows what day it is, he guesses the time and have they been on the road for more than five months now? These things normally shouldn't worry him, Gandalf had mentioned their journey - err, adventure - would be long and hard but with, hopefully, ample reward to be gained at the end.

Each night they hunker down to rest after a long days walking, if they are lucky they have a fire to warm their aching feet but Bilbo finds it never quite reaches down to his bones, where the cold is really housed. Most nights there is no fire for fear of Orc scouts and their warg mounts, or other beasts of Middle Earth creeping up on them.

The Dwarves take turn keeping watch, Thorin always takes the latest watch and when day is about to break, wakes them all to a breakfast of wild mushrooms, berries and the occasional stringy hare if they are permitted a fire.

Bilbo notices the days grow shorter as they continue and the cold now cannot be avoided. Thorin suggests they share warmth by sleeping together. The Dwarves have no trouble with this and it's the first time Bilbo has ever seen Fili and Kili part from each other. Kili going to Thorin and Fili to Dwalin. Bifur snorts and utters some enthusiastic gibberish as he and Bombur make a make shift bed out of a cloak and some pine needles that Bilbo is sure won't even fit one of them, let alone both, but somehow they manage. Dori and Nori are already practically asleep by the time Bilbo realizes he doesn't have a partner. Ori and Gloin are bickering over who sleeps closest to their, thank the Gods, fire tonight, Bilbo chuckles when Ori argues he needs the light to write, Gloin mutters something but gives the spot up and the two settle easily after their debate.

He sighs and is about to ask if maybe Gandalf would allow him to at least sleep near him when a cheery voice sounds from behind him.

"Don't bother the old wizard," Bofur says and Bilbo turns to see the Dwarf laying a ratty cloak near the small fire. "He wouldn't thank ye for waking him."

And upon glancing again Bilbo realizes Gandalf is actually asleep, though his eyes open and unseeing. 

Bilbo kicks the dirt with a cold foot. 

"I don't suppose I can sleep with you?" He asks half heartedly.

"Of course ye can!" Bofur exclaims a bit too loud and across the fire Dwalin's rumbling voice tells Bofur to shut up or sleep out in the woods.

Bofur just smiles, shrugging. "Oh ignore him, he's just out of sorts over -"

Bilbo jumps when Dwalin _growls_ a warning. 

"Okay, okay," Bofur says holding his arms up in front of himself in surrender. "Now, Bilbo, we can't have our burglar freezing so c'mere," Bofur has settled on the outside of the cloak, leaving Bilbo the side with the fire.

Bilbo thanks Bofur numerous times as he curls up on his side, facing the fire. He starts when something flops over him before he realizes it's just Bofur's elongated tri-coloured scarf. He utters another measly thank you and drapes it over his neck, he'd be quite useless if he got a throat cold. 

The morning comes and goes, and the days continue to pass. Each night they pair up, the temperature dropping a few degrees without fail. He wonders if it's a sign they are getting closer to the Lonely Mountain, to the dragon. He sleeps easy, sometime during the night waking to the sound of a twig cracking somewhere in the surrounding forest. He finds Bofur awake, laying beside him staring at the sky, smoking his pipe. Bilbo shivers when he remembers the cold and Bofur wordlessly hands him his pipe.

Bilbo is weary of smoking Dwarven leaf, since he's always been so spoiled with the Shire's pipe weed but he takes a breath and just barely manages to stifle a cough.

The smoke lingers in his lungs and he waits until he absolutely has to breathe before exhaling two sorry excuses for rings into the night air. He sighs deeply, the effects already prominent in the spreading warmth that fights away the bite of the cold, dulls it. A smile spreads over his face and for the first time he turns and faces Bofur, daring to reach out and weave his hand beneath the scarf that is ever presently draped over both of them. He's not really thinking straight when he grips Bofur's tunic and shifts closer, definitely not thinking properly when he falls back to sleep pressed comfortably to the Dwarf's side, the snapped twig long forgotten.

Bofur spares Bilbo the embarrassment the next morning by getting up early and heading out to try and catch breakfast. He returns with nothing but a few berries. He notices Bilbo doesn't look at him.

The following night there's no fire and Bilbo sleeps alone. Bofur lays awake for some time, he has the urge to apologize but keeps to himself, this is something the Hobbit needs to figure out on his own. 

Bofur wakes sometime early morning to chattering teeth, he doesn't think twice before rising. He gathers Bilbo up easily, not bothering to explain himself when the Hobbit wakes stunned. 

When he lays down Bofur makes sure to cuddle the Hobbit to him, forfeiting his scarf and, this time, hat, selflessly to the other while he shushes Bilbo with: "I can't let our burglar get sick, what use would ye be then?"

Bilbo doesn't question Bofur. Somehow he settles.

It's weeks later of seemingly tireless traveling when they can finally have a roaring fire. They eat a semi-decent dinner, a family of three hares and two squirrels that Fili and Kili caught, Dwalin butchered and Bofur cooked into the best stew Bilbo has had in months. 

That night nobody paired up, all content with sleeping around the large fire. It's perfectly hot and Bilbo is toasty warm but a quarter way into the night he gets up and finds Bofur. Bilbo doesn't speak as he presses his face into Bofur's chest. He doesn't move when Bofur wakes and wraps his arms around him in return.  
Another day drags on, the mountain never appears any closer, in fact Bilbo feels like they've been marching and not getting anywhere for months. 

They are passing through a plain when a screech pierces the quiet. For a moment everything seems to freeze and then Thorin is yelling orders, _stay together_ , _make way to the trees_ , _do not stray_. Bilbo is lost in the confusion. He turns the wrong direction and screams when he gets an eye full of teeth and the stench of warg fills his head. He fumbles for Sting, pulling the glowing sword out too fast, it flops to the ground and there's no time to pick it up.

In a matter of seconds Bilbo accepts he's going to die, on probably the coldest day in the history of their journey, he is going to die alone in this field, teeth the size of swords closing around him. He shuts his eyes as the Orc riding the warg cries it's victory and just as he feels the warg's rancid breath on him he's jerked back. He falls backwards, chest heaving in shock, his eyes flying open catch Dwalin decapitating the creature, an arrow from Fili's bow embedding itself deep into the Orc's skull. Dwalin retrieves Sting quickly, dropping it at Bilbo's feet where Bofur picks it up, sheaths it and hauls Bilbo up. 

"Calm," the Dwarf murmurs over and over again and Bilbo stands shocked and surrounded by the sound of battle cries, screams and the clank of swords crossing, then the plain falls silent save for the wind. 

Bilbo walks stiffly, guided by Bofur who holds his right wrist in one large hand. The company leaves the plain in favour of the forest, sheltered by the thick trees. They don't stop until nightfall. 

Gandalf has nothing to say on Bilbo's condition. "In shock but recovering," is all he mutters before ordering no fire. 

Bilbo wants to laugh, in shock, he thinks, he's aware of everything, he knows what they've been doing, where they've come from and gone. Still, he can't argue with the concern in Bofur's eyes when the Dwarf takes both his hands. It's only then he realizes he's trembling. 

The night is long and at one point Bilbo is horrified to find he's crying. He doesn't know why, only that his nose is stuffed up and no matter how many times he wipes his eyes with shaking palms his cheeks are still wet. Bofur talks to him throughout the episode. 

Calmly smiling and assuring Bilbo there is nothing wrong with crying, saying, "It's right healthy to let it out," nodding between words, "this is just a part of the process, no need to be ashamed of that." 

And Bilbo believes him, even if he feels vulnerable and weak. 

Too soon it's morning but he feels much better, Bofur looks extremely tired but says nothing, merely rubbing Bilbo's back assuringly as they ready themselves for the day. 

By nighttime Bilbo is back to normal, sighing about his cold, aching feet. He thanked Dwalin and Kili for saving him then retired to bed after a meagre dinner. He found his place beside Bofur easily enough and was content to merely watch the stars as Bofur smoked his pipe and the rest of the company fell asleep. 

As the small fire they had simmered down to coals he turned to Bofur and did something that surprised even himself. 

With nervous anticipation he waited for Bofur to exhale before pressing his lips timidly to the Dwarf's. If Bofur was surprised he didn't express it, merely waiting for Bilbo to pull back and when the Hobbit did so smiling. 

"Oh, aye," he mumbled, "what do ye say that was?" 

Bilbo managed to hold Bofur's curious gaze as he uttered, "A thank you." 

"Ah, no need to thank me," and Bilbo visibly deflates, Bofur quickly corrects himself. "Not that I didn't like it." 

Bilbo can't help a small grin that crawls onto his face. 

"But it could've been a lot better." Bofur says and again Bilbo seems to shrink. "Good grief," Bofur chuckles and pulls Bilbo forward. 

He inhales deep from his pipe before gingerly leaning up, meeting Bilbo's already somewhat parted lips. The Dwarf smiles, sealing their mouths together before letting the smoke drift into Bilbo's lungs. Bilbo breathes it in, trying not to laugh at the ticklish feel of Bofur's moustache and beard against his face.  
After a few seconds they part and Bilbo exhales. 

"Much better, right?" Bofur asks and Bilbo nods as he lays on his back. He tugs Bofur's scarf and wordlessly Bofur moves. He leans over Bilbo, inhaling again from the pipe. Bilbo's hands remained fastened in the Dwarf's tunic as their lips move together, this time, smoking seeping from between them. Bilbo sighs as Bofur laps at his tongue, their teeth nearly clashing a few times before they get a rhythm down. 

They continue to kiss, juggling smoke between their lips three more times before Bofur abandons Bilbo's mouth. His lips find purchase on a smooth neck, Bofur wonders if Bilbo has ever needed to shave as he kisses his way down, leaving a damp trail on goose fleshed skin. 

__Bilbo squirms beneath him, a palm over his mouth to keep himself from squealing as Bofur thumbs the first button on his shirt open. He watches with half lidded eyes, part from arousal and part from the smoke, as Bofur works his way down, opening each button with a gentleness that he never thought a Dwarf could possess.

__After a handful of long minutes Bilbo shifts, sitting up on his elbows. "Stop teasing," he says a little too loud and his eyes widen when Thorin sits up across the camp. Bofur ducks down, sliding neatly against Bilbo, spooning him from behind, he presses a large finger to Bilbo's lips.

__Thorin rises, disappears for a minute, presumably to empty his bladder, then returns. Bofur waits till he's sure the other is asleep, only then does he smile against Bilbo's neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the Hobbit's nape before sliding a hand into Bilbo's trousers.

__Bilbo gasps, a hand finding Bofur's wrist, gripping it.

__"Am I teasing now?" Bofur asking, a crafty smirk on his face.

__"N-No, not now," Bilbo stuttered as the Dwarf gripped him through is under garments. "Gods!" He exclaimed, his voice a breathy whisper.

__"Quiet now," Bofur murmured, casting a look over his shoulder at the rest of the company. He turned his attention back to Bilbo, kissing his neck again as this time he slid his fingers beneath the last remaining fabric in his way.

__The pads of his fingers passed over a miniature forest of course hair before finding what he was looking for. He felt Bilbo shudder as his fingers wrapped around the Hobbits length. It was small in Bofur's large hand but that didn't matter the Dwarf stroked once, twice, three times to elicit a quiet keening from Bilbo's lips.

__Bilbo gasped and writhed, bucking into his hand as he worked. And when Bilbo succumbed to the pleasure, coming in a few sticky strings on the Dwarf's fingers he gave a low moan.

__Bofur released Bilbo and upon retrieving his hand, wiped away the evidence in the frail grass beside him. He grunted in surprise when Bilbo tugged one of his braids, drawing his face near. The Hobbit continued to hold the braid as he, at first, tentatively kissed Bofur before all but fiercely attacking the Dwarf's lips.

__When Bilbo finally pulled back, releasing Bofur's braid he was panting, a soft blush on his face.

__"I'm not well versed in this," Bilbo said quietly, he looked pointedly down at Bofur's thighs. "But I must repay you."

__Bofur snorted, shaking his head. His smile reached his eyes as he took one of Bilbo's hands in his own and squeezed it.

__"You needn't worry about me, lad," the Dwarf settled on his back, lighting his forgotten pipe. "I'm quite satisfied."

__"But - " Bilbo began but Bofur silenced him with a soft smile.

__"Get some rest," he suggested not unkindly, "I predict we have more walking to do in the morning."

__Bilbo snorted but settled down beside Bofur.

__"You don't have to be a fortune teller to predict that."

__Bilbo yawned and when he next opened his eyes it was to Thorin telling everyone to wake so they could get moving.

__Gods, when would this adventure end. Bilbo stared at the evening fire with drooping eyelids. He was sitting between Kili and Fili, both of which were telling a rather boring, for Bilbo's tastes at least, tale about how they had single handedly mined the most gold for some Queen. At least he thought it had been a queen, he hadn't been paying attention, he wanted to sleep and not just sleep, he wanted a bed, warmth that lasted beyond a dying fire. He wanted to have more than wild game of the forest, if any, to eat. Soothing hot water on his feet. What he really wanted was to sink into a slumber that lasted for months, only then would he feel like he had regained all that he had lost.

__Staring into the fire he imagined the Lonely Mountain, and the dragon Smaug within it, eyes like embers and scales like liquid fire, shining in the light, wings that spanned over an entire city, teeth greater than any warg. Suddenly, it all felt very overwhelming, their company was small and yet they planned to steal treasure from a slumbering dragon. Bilbo palmed his eyes before standing, neither Dwarf beside him seemed to take notice as he took his leave.

__What had he gotten himself into, Gandalf had waved a little adventure in front of his face, a little Shire weed beneath his nose and the promise of treasure beyond imagination and he had raced from his comfortable Hobbit hole. And in favour of what? Sleeping during far too cold nights, nearly being gutted by a warg, he looked at the ratty cloak he sat on then Bofur beside him and a part of him melted. Making friendships that would last the ages with the whole company, finding warmth in the embrace of a Dwarf, pleasure in large calloused hands and satisfaction from the smoke of Dwarven Leaf, passed between needy lips.

__That night the fire is stomped out by the icy wind and wordlessly Bilbo presses close to Bofur, burying his face in the Dwarf's shoulder. He breathes in. He's always expecting the Dwarf to smell of metal, dirt and fire but then it dawns on him, these Dwarves have had no mountain to call home for a long time; Bofur smells of the forest surrounding them and smoke. He sleeps easy despite the biting cold.

__When morning comes the whole company is lethargic, still they press forward on numb feet. Camp is a quiet affair when they finally stop, Thorin and Dwalin gather fire wood, Ori is scribbling the days doings down and the rest are making their beds. Bilbo helps Bofur lay the cloak down, kicking some pine needles beneath it just for that tiny bit of extra support. The fire is lit minutes later by Nori and the company falls into hushed conversations, Thorin is conversing with Gandalf, gesturing wildly at times, Kili and Fili have taken residence on either side of Dwalin, perhaps for his warmth, Ori is scowling at the words he's just recently written, scribbling some out with a loud sigh before correcting them.

__Bilbo turns his attention from the others as he turns onto his side, his knees tucked up against his chest. "No dinner tonight," he says quite miserably and Bofur nods, inhaling from his pipe.

__"Aye," he replies, blowing smoke out. "Perhaps morning will bring something."

__Bilbo raises an eyebrow at the Dwarf's words but doesn't question it, he's never believed Dwarves would be more in tune with nature than say a Hobbit or man but maybe Bofur is right, maybe something is in store for them. He shuts his eyes.

__Bilbo realizes it's Christmas morning when he wakes to a bleached forest, snow piled on top of the whole camp, a few Dwarves buried in it. He almost squeals because pancakes, eggs on toast, the fireplace, eggnog and presents - Bofur shifting beside him brings reality crashing down fast. There's none of that, it's Christmas but not, the best he can hope for this morning is finding some wild berries that haven't been destroyed by the cold. Shifting, Bilbo shakes snow that's gathered on him. This is suppose to be a happy day, a morning of comforts and exchanges but there's nothing. Nothing but the company slowly waking to the cold but beautiful blanketed forest.

__"It's Christmas!" Ori exclaims from across the buried fire, Bilbo notes how positively excited the Dwarf sounds. Next he hears the rustle of paper and Ori is writing. A matter of minutes later Thorin is awake and gathering Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Fili and Kili up. Bofur offers Bilbo a cheery smile before following Thorin and the others into the surrounding trees. The Dwarves who've been left behind are hard at work clearing a spot for a fire and lighting one up miraculously. Bilbo pointedly looks at Gandalf whom he's sure had something to do with the fire magically starting with wet wood. The wizard, however, gives nothing away, only winking at Bilbo.

__Bilbo is sure it's half an hour to an hour later when the party of Dwarves that set out return, Bofur is leading the way and he lights his pipe as he enters the camp, Bilbo isn't sure what to expect as Bofur stops beside him and turns to look back. The Hobbit's mouth almost falls open, between Fili and Kili a large stag, the rest carry a few limp hares over their shoulders.

__He's speechless when Bofur wraps an arm around his shoulders, giving him a little shake. "It's christmas, Bilbo," he says, offering Bilbo his pipe, "didn't think we'd leave it at that did ye?" Bilbo doesn't reply as he takes the pipe offered to him. Bofur chuckles as Bilbo returns the pipe.

__As the rest of the company readies the food Bofur pulls Bilbo over to a section of the camp, under a few low hanging tree branches.

__"Honestly," the Dwarf says and Bilbo holds his breath, "there's more to it."

__"Hm? More to it? What more?" Bilbo questions. He gasps when Bofur takes his hands, holds them up between them.

__"Hold your palms out," Bofur urges. Bilbo does as he's told and uncurls his fingers. First he's confused because Bofur doesn't move for a second, and then the Dwarf reaches into his tunic and layers and pulls something out. A large hand presses into both of his and when Bofur opens his hand and retreats Bilbo is left in stunned silence as he stares at the cool mulit-coloured metal in his hands.

__It's small, shaped like something Bilbo has never seen before, a stone of some kind, or rock.

__"What is it?" Bilbo asks, gathering the silver chain it's attached to up before inspecting it closer.

__"The heart of a mountain," Bofur murmurs, "twas a gift from my eldest of kin shortly before Smaug appeared."

__"The heart of a mountain? Isn't it kind of small?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

__Bofur laughs in return.

__"It's not the real thing of course," he explains, "just a Dwarven artists rendition made of ruby, crystal, platinum gold, silver and that right there," he taps the centre his eyes seeming to glow, "mithril, rarest of them all."

__Again Bilbo is struck with speechlessness.

__"Thank you," he says finally, latching the chain around his neck, the little heart of the mountain hanging neatly at his chest. "But why give it to me?"

__"It's Christmas," Bofur says with a shrug, "isn't it the norm to give presents on this day?"

__Bilbo scowls, "But I've nothing to give you in return."

__"Nonsense," the Dwarf replies, "you've already given me everything I could've wanted."

__Bilbo laughs, glances at the rest of the company who've butchered all the meat and are roasting it over the roaring fire. Bilbo takes a second to appreciate what they are all doing then he reaches up to touch the necklace around his neck.

__"Do you know where we are standing?" He asks suddenly, glancing above them.

__Bofur shakes his head. "Under a few branches?"

__"No," Bilbo laughs and takes a determined step forward. He reaches up, tugging gently on Bofur's thick braids, drawing the Dwarf down to his level.

__"I don't quite get what your getting at, lad," Bofur says, though he's smiling.

__Bilbo speaks only when his lips ghost over the Dwarf's. "We're standing under a mistletoe," he breathes and Bofur doesn't need any explanation for what that means. The kiss is unruly and fierce and Bilbo isn't thinking when he whines against Bofur's mouth, thoughts of that night, exchanging smoke between them, stopping suddenly because Thorin had stirred. It all rushed back to him, forming an uncomfortable need between his legs.

__" _Ahem_." 

__They both freeze in place, still connected at the lips, Bilbo's hands still grasping Bofur's raids, the Dwarf's large hands at the small of his back. Reluctantly Bilbo releases the Dwarf and they part to face Thorin and the whole company staring at them in shock.

__Gandalf chuckles and Thorin speaks first. "Did you know about this?" He demands of the wizard.

__"Of course," he replies, with a harty chuckle. "You'd be blind not to know it!"

__Thorin is scowling but waving the Dwarves back to their work, if it shocked them most didn't show it.

__A timid "Oh... _Oh my_ ," from Ori gets Bilbo's attention and he groans when the Dwarf begins to write, documenting what just happened. 

__Thankfully it's not long before the food is ready. They don't do any travel, instead they lounge around the fire telling stories all day. And when the sun begins to set Bilbo listens in awe as the Dwarves break out in a melancholy tuned song.

__The fire burns all night, no doubt thanks to Gandalf and the company sleeps well, their bellies comfortably full.

__Bilbo has been aching nearly all day and he can't wait any longer.

__"Bofur," he whispers and the Dwarf stirs, two smouldering eyes meet Bilbo's.

__Neither need to speak but Bilbo does so anyway.

__"I, I don't know what to do," he says urgently, nervously because it's all coming down to this, he palms himself through his trousers.

__"It's easy," Bofur replies and somehow Bilbo is facing the fire, staring into its depths as Bofur works behind him. A hand finds its way beneath his shirt, and the buttons pop one by one as it moves higher, spanning over his stomach, then chest. Lips press to his neck, then his shoulder as he's eased out of the shirt; the cold licking at his skin but mostly kept at bay by Bofur's warm presence and the fires heat.

__Bilbo can't hold back a moan that escapes him when Bofur reaches between his legs, propping one up and gripping his length. The Dwarf whispers against his ear, urging him to keep quiet and that on its own nearly sends Bilbo over the edge. He clings to Bofur's arm, shuddering as he fights the need to come.

__As his trousers and under garments are lost Bilbo realizes they are going beyond just this, just caressing. For a moment he feels faint but then remembers who's touching him, who's behind him holding him. He'd trust Bofur with his life, surely this shouldn't be any different. As if on cue Bofur tilts the Hobbit's head side ways and places a gentle kiss on Bilbo's lips. It's a calm reassurance without words, then Bofur speaks.

__"This only goes as far as ye wants it to."

__"I understand," Bilbo says, pressing back against the Dwarf. They stay like that for a few long minutes, Bofur stroking Bilbo to the edge and back, Bilbo sighing contently then giggling a tiny bit as the Dwarfs other hand found purchase in the form of his backside. He knew it would come down to this and although Bilbo convincing himself he was fully prepared he found very quickly he wasn't.

__When a spit slicked finger sought entrance, Bilbo tensed, shuddering as the tip pressed within.

__"Ah," he hissed as more slid inside, it was uncomfortable but not painful, just strange. "A little slower, please," he whimpered.

__Bofur nodded against Bilbo's neck. "Of course, do not hesitate calling a stop to it all if ye need to."

__They moved much slower from there on, Bofur treating Bilbo as though he were glass, carefully adding more fingers, pausing when Bilbo shuddered in pain. "Enough," Bilbo said suddenly, a determined look on his face. "I've left you too long, ever since the last time I've wanted to - " he took a deep breath, "well, satisfy you."

__Bofur smiled, "Don't push yourself, nothing good will come of it if we move too fast and I hurt you."

__A silence fell over both of them and when Bilbo next spoke he had rolled onto his back, his fingers buried in Bofur's scarf as he said: "You could never hurt me."

__After minutes of Bofur's fingers pressing deep within him Bilbo sighed as he heard the rustle of Bofur's trousers being opened. Then there was something else nudging him down there, between his cheeks and he stiffened only to have Bofur kiss him softly.

__"Relax," he whispered and the Dwarf moved painfully slow against him. Bilbo started when Bofur pressed the first inch forward, the Hobbit groaning low.

__"Breathe," the Dwarf instructed and Bilbo did that, taking fluttering breathes as Bofur pressed further and further until Bilbo was sure there was no more room within him.

__Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as they laid there, still save for Bilbo's erratic breathing.

__The second Bofur noticed, he stroked Bilbo a few times, pressing kisses to the Hobbit's shoulder. "You should've told me to stop," he said, his voice laced with worry.

__Bilbo shook his head, "Not too painful," he admitted, a small grin playing on his face amongst the almost tears. "Just never been so... full."

__Bofur nuzzled Bilbo. "Whenever your ready," the Dwarf murmured and almost immediately Bilbo gave the go ahead.

__They were slow, Bofur rocking ever so gently into Bilbo, making sure to caress and kiss and stroke the Hobbit, once or twice Bilbo moaned, arching into Bofur's chest, tightening his grip on the scarf in his hands.

__"Oh," Bilbo uttered as Bofur pressed deep in just the right way, " _oh_!" 

__The Hobbit shuddered, hips bucking as he came in a few ribbons on the snow. He panted, eyes falling shut as Bofur arched into him four more times before groaning and coming on the inside of Bilbo's thigh. He felt the Dwarf smiling against his neck and opened his eyes to see the expression on the others face.

__"Is this also considered a part of my christmas gift?" Bilbo asked after a few minutes, a smirk on his face. Bofur chuckled as he shut his trousers and helped Bilbo back into his clothing.

__"Aye," Bofur replied when they had settled down again, Bilbo wrapped in a soft embrace. The fire crackled and popped behind him but he paid no attention to it, merely content with closing his eyes and falling asleep listening to Bofur's deep breathing.

__The heart of the mountain pressed snug between them; three hearts in a row.


End file.
